Giga House Alternative
by Seine
Summary: Give it a shot!R&R!Chap 17 up!!! Serious Kenyako!!!!!!And Takari!!!!!! And belching!!!!And a seriously huge twist in the plot! Chapters being revised and edited! It's getting better! I swear, I'm fixing it!
1. Pain

_**ELP: This is the Alternate version of the episode Aruikennimon's' Tangled web!!!! LOTS of Ken torture!!!  
Ken: * reads plan* WTF!!!!!!!!!!!! What is wrong with you?!!! Between you and Sammy I don't know who is more violent!!!!!  
Sammy: Shut up!!!!!  
Ken: Uh-Oh....  
Mimi: ELP does not own anything that makes money. Oh, and Sammy is a girl in her class.  
ELP: 'Sept that pile of mush in the backyard.....  
Ken: 0_O!!!!**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* Giga house*

  
" It's HUGE!!!!!" Davis exclaimed. It was . The Giga House was a huge home that nobody that size owned.

  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" A scream emitted from the house as a green insect-humanoid bust through the window .He fell to the ground and dedigivolved to a Wormmon. The little worm got up slowly.

  
" KEN-CHAN!!!!!" He screamed. As if on cue, Ken's limp form burst through another window with a CRASH. It was like a slow motion movie. All Miyako could see was Ken's limp form being caught by a blur in black . The figure slowed it's fast speed and halted with the limp Ken in it's arms. The figure dropped Ken and disappeared. Ken looked like he had just been run over by 1 million Metalmammothmons. He had glass shards sticking out of his back and his cloths were no longer grey, they were pure red. He had 2 large gashes on his exposed chest, obviously ripped apart. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to find himself clutching his side in almost unbearable pain. He collapsed in a heap on the ground. It was hard for him to breath. Wormmon ran up to him.

  
" Ken-Chan!!! I so sorry!!! I couldn't protect you!!!! Are you alright?!" The worm was blasting questions that Ken could barely hear.

  
" W-Wormmon? It's....okay.... I'll....be....fine!" The last part was filled with pain. He started to black out. It was getting dark to him. He groaned again. The pain was like a million people shooting him. 

  
"Get some water over her!!!!!" Was all he heard before sleep took him. Miyako continued to shake him. She tried desperately to get him to wake up again. But it was hopeless. The damage had been done. She could not figure out what Digimon could do that to him. His ribs were smashed totally in on one side, will his other side had stab marks where his organs would be on the inside. His chest was bruised, cut and stabbed. His left arm was broken like his right leg. His pant legs had obviously torn apart into shorts. His legs were all cut up. Miyako was surprised he was even living. Kari bent down and looked at the wounds.

  
" All of his internal organs except his heart, have been hit.......he's going to die. And there isn't anything we can do about it, either...."  
She said almost crying.{ No, not because she loved him, but because that is just the way she is, caring for others} Davis and the others gasped.

  
" HE CAN'T DIE NOW!!!!!! HE IS DIGIDESTINED AND WE STILL HAVE AN ENEMY!!!!" T.K exclaimed. Miyako was stunned, and so was Cody. Ken was going to die. In a flash of light the figure in black appeared in front of Miyako and the dying Ken.

  
++++ _**I will not let you die now!!!! You have a job to do!!!!**_++++ It screamed at Ken as it bent down. It placed what looked like a hand over the boy's injured chest. Both Ken and the figure glowed with red and white light. Ken's wounds were all healed up after about 5 minutes. The figure disappeared. Ken's eyes suddenly snapped open and he did a nip-up and landed on his no-longer hurt feet. He looked around. It was not dark like it had been no longer than 5 minutes ago. The DD jumped up at the sight of Ken. His wounds were gone, not even a scar on him. His cloths were still ripped, showing his supreme muscles on his back and chest. He almost looked like a professional athlete.

  
" What the hell just happened here?" Miyako exclaimed. Ken raised an eyebrow and glanced around.

  
" All I know is that I should be dead......" Ken spoke in surprise that was not fake.

  
" HOW!!!!????" Davis yelled really loud. Ken cringed.

  
"How what?" Ken replied. Davis was going to explode.

  
" HOW DID YOU GET HURT LIKE THAT!!!!????? " He screamed again which made Ken wince.

  
" OH! How I got hurt! Now that is something I can explain." Ken exaggerated." Now, this you won't even believe, but it is true. I got an e-mail at around 1:00 in the morning. It was weird, and it was telling me about some final showdown with ' A Nemesis'. I didn't get it, so I went back to sleep."

  
" We got an e-mail too!!!! But we all got ours around 1:00 in the afternoon." Kari exclaimed. She was still a little  
shocked on the whole back from the near-dead thing. They all sat down.

  
" Hmmmmmmmm..... Might of had something to do with you, but I'm not sure. Anyway, it told me to go to the Giga House in the Digiworld. I went at about 1:00 in the afternoon because my school had an in-service. When I entered, I got the crap kicked out of me and Wormmon before I even saw what it was." Ken explained with a tang of pain in his voice.

  
" I say we go in there and find out what tried to kill you and see if we all can stop it, now that you are fine and all." Cody took the words out of Miyako's mouth.

  
" 'K, but I warn you, whatever is in there has a Hell of A claw punch that's for sure!" Ken warned. They nodded and got up. Everyone started walking toward the giant house. Before they even got to the door, Ken stopped and picked up a really thick branch.

  
" Huh?" T.K asked, his head cocked to one side.

  
" Club, just in case." Ken replied. T.K raised an eyebrow. Kari just laughed at T.K. They started to walk again until they were under, WAY under, the window Ken was thrown out of.

  
" Hawkmon! Do your thing!!!" Miyako exclaimed at the little Digimon. He did the whole Digivolution thing and he became Halsemon. Miyako gestured Ken and Cody over to the giant hawk. She got up on Halsemon, then she helped Cody on behind her. Before she could even look behind her, Ken was seated behind Cody with his arms crossed on his half bare chest, smirking a 'I am faster then you think' look. _Does he have to look THAT good with no shirt on?_ She mentally asked herself as she turned around to look in front of her. Yes. Answered a little voice in her as she glanced back at him one more time. 

  
" FLY!!!" Miyako yelled as she turned away from him, slightly red. They soared through the air as if it was nothing. Cody liked going on Halsemon. He liked flying. It was better then getting trapped under water, that's for sure! They soared through the window with the others following right behind .Halsemon banked right before a large gold beam could hit them. The others also banked, but were sent rearing out back out the window by the force of impact. A seemingly indestructible cage sealed the windows off.

  
" CRAP!!!!" T.K yelled in anger, for this triggered the REAL T.K to come out to play.

  
" We have to watch and see if they're going to be okay!" Kari exclaimed.

  
" Let's hope they will be....." Davis hoped and prayed for the best.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: ME LIKE THAT!!!!  
Ken: You always hurt me....  
Sammy: SHE always does, or I will!  
Mimi: Whoa.... harsh....R&R!!!! Please? **_


	2. Ouchie

_**ELP: Back again!!!  
Ken: She's going to hurt me again....  
ELP: Yep, and even though I only got 1 review, which I thank you for, I am still going to continue this fic.  
Sammy: My friend doesn't own anything that makes money, except for that unknown pile of mush in her backyard.  
Ken: You mean that stuff I stepped in?  
Sammy&ELP: 0_O!!!!!!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY......**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Giga house*  
Halsemon banked to the left again to avoid another golden beam. However, Halsemon miscalculated the move and it's wing got clipped by a wall. 

  
" JUMP!!!!!!!!" Ken yelled as he roughly yanked Cody and Miyako by the collars of their shirts and plunged off the falling Halsemon,   
Wormmon still on is shoulder, while Cody was clinging on to Armadillomon.

  
" HALSEMON!!!!!!!" Miyako screamed as they free-jumped to the surface of a over-sized counter.

  
" Wormmon! Do your stuff!!" Ken shouted over the wind to the digimon. Wormmon used sticky-net to wrap around Cody , Ken and  
Miyako , then the line shot towards a wall. The group was roughly yanked to the wall. Ken pulled Miyako in front of him , and Cody in front of her. They landed on the wall with a thump, but Miyako and Cody barely felt a thing. Ken took most of the force. He groaned as the net slowly led them to the ground. They landed with a dull thud on their feet.

  
" You guys weigh a lot when falling." Ken complained , clutching his side. Miyako looked back to where Halsemon was falling to see that he was wrapped in the same type of chain-net as the windows were coated in. 

  
" Halsemon!!!" She yelled at him. He dedigivolved to Hawkmon.

  
" Miyako...." He groaned and with a flash was transported into Kari's arms outside of the house.

  
" He's in good hands now , he won't get hurt anymore." Cody explained to Miyako. She nodded.

  
====_**Fortunately , you can't say the same for the little emperor boy , Hida .**_==== A voice boomed from above. 

  
" WHO ARE YOU!!!!! SHOW YOUR SELF!!!!!!!!!" Ken yelled angrily. He clenched his hands into fists.

  
==== _**Oh , little emperor , you have much to learn before I kill you . Let me help you a little bit . My name is Milleniummon ,  
but you can call me Master .**_ ==== The voice said in monotone. With a flash a gaunt figure appeared in front of them. It's hands  
were like a humans , except they had large nails like a tigers. His arms were a deep , dark gold. He had the millennium symbol carved into his crest , which was just like Stingmon's, but they were the same color as his arms. He wore black army slacks with black boots. His face resembled Apocolamon's, yet again deep dark gold. His eyes shined red with no pupils. He was Ken's size, though. Ken stared in awe.

==== _**Yes. And then I will dispose of your so-called 'friends' after I am done with you**_.==== He laughed.

  
"Well, I got 3 words for ya, you know what they are?" Ken asked in sarcasm.

  
====_**Humor me, what are those 3 words?**_====Ken took a breath and pointed at Milleniummon.

  
"Just, Bring It!" With that Ken lunged forward to a surprised Milleniummon, and punched him straight in the face. This didn't do anything more then make him mad. Miyako, and Cody looked in horror as Milleniummon countered with a large right paw, and connected with Ken's jaw with a sickening CRACK. Ken was sent skidding back to Miyako and Cody's feet. He got back up only to have a straight kick to his knee. He was knocked down and only caught a glimpse of Wormmon being transported out of the house. Armadillomon was also transported out.

  
====_** I think I will have some fun with you, girl.**_==== He said licking his lips and slowly advancing to Miyako. She screamed.

  
" Get away from her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was the only words that Milleniummon heard before being sent to the ground with ands enraged  
Ken on his back. Ken kept hammering away at Milleniummon with all of his strength, but it wasn't enough, The digimon jumped  
up and grabbed Ken's arm, and twisting it the wrong way. There was a yelp of pain and a crack, and Cody knew Ken's arm was broken.  
Milleniummon smacked Ken on the back of the head, which made Ken pass out. He grabbed Ken on the back of his exposed neck,  
since he had already torn his shirt of before in their first meeting.

  
====_**Dokukumon! I think you are about to get something to eat!**_====He shouted at the Dokukumon on a gigantic web.  
Milleniummon turned to Miyako and Cody. He swung Ken over his shoulder and picked up a defenseless Cody in one huge hand,  
while he scooped up Miyako in the other. He flew up like magic and floated above the web. He then dropped the group onto the web just as Ken woke up. They landed on the web in a tight cluster, but the web was weak and couldn't hold that much weight in one spot,  
so it broke under them. Ken caught a strong line, while Miyako grabbed his legs, her one hand grabbing _**REALLY**_ close to his 'area'. She didn't   
care. It was live or die!!! Cody had latched himself onto Miyako's back like a koala bear. He was hanging on for dear life.

  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken shouted as he used his arms to pull them up, but faired well in only hurting himself more.

  
" KEN!!! Don't try it!!!! Your arm won't take it and you'll tire out!!!" Cody yelled to their last hope of survival.

  
" Ken!!! Whatever you do, don't let go!!!" Miyako cried out at him, tears in her eyes, like the ones Cody had in his. Ken could only groan.

  
" I won't let go, no matter what!!!!!!" He said between gasps of pain. 

  
==== _**Dear emperor boy, why not let go? It is a way out you know. All your dark wishes would come true, and you would NEVER be  
mistaken for your dead brother ever again.**_==== The monster cooed.

  
" NEVER!!!! I will not kill my friends or myself!!!" Ken screamed as loud as he could. Everyone outside the house heard him. 

  
" Let's use our power Kari!!!!" T.K yelled at Kari.

  
" Alright, revert back to Gatomon, Nefertimon!" Kari exclaimed to her Digimon. They landed on a window sill and reverted back. Pegasusmon followed in suit. T.K and Kari took out their D-3while Davis watched in awe.

  
"GOLDEN ANGEL DIGIVOLVE!!!!!!!!" The shouted in unnerving unison. They placed their D-3 into each others' like they were meant to fit. The D3's started to glow in unison with Gatomon and Patamon.

  
" Gatomon and Angemon Golden Angel devolve to..................Akaimiamon!!!!!!!!" Akaimiamon looked like MagnaAngemon, except it had 2 swords and large staff.

  
+=+SAVAGE BEAM+=+ Shouted both Angemon's and Angewomon's voice. The netting cracked open, which allowed T.K, Kari and Davis along with the other Digimon [ who had went back to in-training] to hop on Akaimiamon's back and fly in, to see......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_ELP: Cliffhanger!!!  
Sammy: R&R!! Please? _**


	3. Akaimiamon cometh

_**ELP: I'm back!!!!!!!!! And thank you for the reviews!!!!  
Sammy: Yeah, we just finished getting Ken-Chan's shoe out of that pile of mush in the backyard.  
Ken: Speaking of that, what IS that mush?  
ELP: The remains of my rat that got run over ACCIDENTALLY by a lawnmower.  
Ken: Thank God ELP doesn't own digimon...  
Sammy: Yeah.  
**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They flew through the net to see Ken hanging of a web, with Miyako hanging onto his legs, ands Cody on her back.

  
" GUYS!!!!! WE'RE COMING!!!!!! Davis screamed at the group. 

  
==== _**NOT SO FAST!!!!**_==== Milleniummon yelled as he stopped in front of Akaimiamon. The group took the hint and got the heck off of Akaimiamon's back via Ex-Veemon. They landed on a large counter, that was covered in some parts with blood.

  
+=+ SAVAGE BLAST!!+=+ The holy beast screamed as a large white beam shot from his staff. Milleniummon was hit straight on. He was sent flying into a wall.

  
====I WILL BE BACK!!!!!!==== He screamed at them as he disappeared. Akaimiamon landed and immediately split   
back into Salmon and Patamon. T.K and Kari hugged their digimon. Salmon was asleep and so was Patamon.   
Davis's head snapped up as he heard a yell of pain.

  
" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken yelled as he pulled to keep them up. His arm felt like it was being stripped of it's skin. Blood from his arm was running down his whole body. His eyes even carried the blood in them. His hair was dying itself a deep red-black from the blood that came out of his head wound. He was in a lot of pain.

  
" C-Cody......grrrr.... Climb up Miyako and me and see if you can make it in front of me..... This weight is going to kill me...." Ken groaned out.

  
" O-O-Okay....." Cody stuttered as he put a foot in a crook in Miyako's back pack. He pushed up and kneeled on her shoulders. He reached for Ken's belt, and used it as a just-in-case latch. He placed one foot on Miyako's head.

  
"Gomen-nasia, Miyako-Chan" Cody apologized as he pushed up and grabbed the back of Ken's shoulder. He pulled as much as he could and managed to place a foot in the ridge of Ken's belt. He still couldn't figure out how he got the belt. He lifted his other leg up and put it on Ken's non-injured shoulder. He pulled up and the next thing he knew was that he was on top of Ken's shoulders. He grabbed the rope and slid onto it. The Dokukumon had be knocked of it's web onto the floor bellow because of the force of a large white beam that  
ripped by. He started to climb until he was at least 10 feet above Ken.

  
" Good! That was reliving...." Ken tensed up as something slid a bit on him. He looked down and saw Miyakoclutching for life. She wasn't slipping, his PANTS were. 

  
" YOUR SLIPPING!!!!!! DON'T FALL!!!!!!!!" Miyako yelled at the top of her lungs.

  
" I'M NOT SLIPPING!!!!!!!!! It's my..... pants......" He went red in the face. Miyako's eyes went really wide, like she  
was about to be killed. 

  
" HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Ken sighed relieve as he heard Davis's voice.

  
" DAVIS!!!!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!!!" Cody yelled. Miyako slipped again.

  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SLIPPING AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" She screamed before being picked up by Kari onto Ex-Veemon's back. 

  
" THANK YOU!!!!!!!! I WAS GOING TO FALL!!!!" 

  
" Why were you going to fall?" Kari asked. Miyako and Ken went bloodshot red, though no one saw Ken's blush because of the blood. Miyako whispered something into Kari's ear. Kari glanced at Ken. Sure enough, Ken's pants were falling down. She and Miyako could see the words, Dr. Boxer, above his regular pant line. Kari just laughed. Ken was as red as a tomato. As soon as he got on Stingmon, he pulled his pants back up. He then sat down with his face covered by red-black hair and hide his blush.

  
" Hehehehehehehehhehe.......... You may want to get a tighter belt Ken....." Cody snickered out. Ken turned redder then the blood on his pants.

  
" Shut up." He tiredly tried to fight back against this little mishap.

  
" Why would he need a tighter belt?" T.K asked, confused. Eep, was the only thing that came out of Ken's mouth.

  
" GO STINGMON!!!!!!!!!! FLY!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!! ANYTHING, JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken screamed at the top of his lungs as he grabbed Stingmon's shoulder with his good arm.

  
" NO!!! Stingmon, if you go, Ken will get more hurt." Kari said in slight concern and trickery.

  
" Oh, O.K.!!! Sorry Ken-Chan, don't want you getting hurt anymore." 

  
" Tricking Stingmon to keep me hear to get embarrassed out of my mind?!!" Ken groaned as he accidentally knocked his arm on his knee.

  
"Let's get that fixed up." T.K proclaimed.

  
" Oh, and Ken needs a tighter belt because when Miyako was hanging there, Ken's pants were slipping!!!!" Cody laughed out. Everyone except for Miyako and Ken burst out laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Hehehehehehehehhehe..... I wish I had been hanging off of Ken's legs....  
Ken: R&R before she tries something!!!! **_


	4. Secret

_**ELP: Back and STILL evil!! Funny, I've only been getting reviews from 1 person.....oh well.  
Ken: Yeah, thanks for making my pants fall down, ELP!!  
ELP: Your welcome!!!! I might make a romance humor some other time....  
Ken: Eep!  
Sammy: Aren't you glad she doesn't own Digimon?  
Ken: VERY.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Big open savanna*

  
" Ahh!" Ken yelped as Miyako applied pressure to his arm.

  
" There! All done!! It was just dislocated, though without a close look, it would look broken. You'll heal in about 1 week." Miyako explained. " Oh, and NEVER mention the 'incident' again, got it?" 

  
" No problem, don't have to worry about me THERE!" Ken replied with sarcasm. She just laughed.

  
"WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" T.K yelled at the top of his lungs. Miyako and Ken were only 50 feet away near a big rock. They ran to the group only to see Davis's jaw down to the ground, T.K running around like a mad man, Kari laughing at him and blushing, and Cody slightly snickering.

  
" What did I miss?" Miyako asked. Then Ken roughly shook her shoulder and pointed to T.K's face. Miyako and Ken burst into laughter as they saw the imprints of lips on T.K's face.

  
" Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.........." Miyako giggled. Ken was trying very hard not to smile or laugh, but was failing so bad he was clutching his side to keep his ribs coming out from laughing so hard.

  
" I GOT A DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" T.K exclaimed while jumping in the air. He started jumping around like a mad, crazy dude.

  
" THAT'S WHY WERE HEARD WOOHOO!!!!" Ken laughed out. 

  
" W-Why? Now I'll never get Kari!!!" Davis wailed.

  
" Think of it this way Davis, there's still that girl at school that you were drooling over at lunch." Kari burst into more laughter. She fell over kicking and punching the ground in laughter. Miyako did the same thing, rolling around and laughing like a bad guy. Ken started to cough a little. He stopped laughing, a grin like the Cheshire Cat still on his face. He coughed more. He stopped coughing when they all stopped laughing.

  
" Ken-Chan are you alright?" Wormmon asked in concern.

  
" I.......Think...... Hey, guys I gotta, um, get something from home, I, um, I'll be back in around 10 minutes, okay?" Ken blurted out as he quickly dashed away. Wormmon stayed still.

  
" Aren't you going with him Wormmon?" T.K asked.

  
" Ken-Chan has, um, a few, uh, problems, and I know that if anything tries their luck at him right now, he could, well, I know he can defend himself perfectly." Wormmon said, obviously hiding something.

  
" What are you hiding Wormmon?" Cody asked. Wormmon went as white as a ghost.

  
" N-Nothing!! Ken-Chan's going to be fine!!!" Wormmon stopped at realizing he said something  
he shouldn't have.

  
"What's wrong with him?" Came a voice from behind. 

  
" MIMI!!!?????" Kari said whirling around to face a pretty girl with pink hair.

  
" Yeah, so, what's wrong with Ken?" She asked again.

  
" That's what we're trying to figure out." Kari explained.

  
" Wormmon, you should tell use, for Ken's sake." Miyako tried.

  
" Well, if it's for Ken's sake, but you can't tell him I told you!!" Wormmon cried. They nodded.

  
" Well, Ken-Chan has a different blood type then us. He has a type of blood that if he doesn't 

  
get more blood in 72 hours, he dies." Wormmon explained.

  
" So, he's a vampire?" Davis asked dumbly. 

  
"NO!!! He's a Fallen Angel!! So, instead of killing other humans, he takes a shot of this medicine that keeps the blood down, keeps the thirst for blood away. He just takes a shot, but it kind of doubles his physical abilities." Wormmon explained.

  
" Let's go see!" Mimi exclaimed.

  
" I forgot! Mimi's psychic!!!!" Kari exclaimed as they looped hands and disappeared.

  
* Ken's room*

  
The appeared above Ken while he was doing something to his chair. He sat down on the chair and wrapped metal straps around his arm and legs. He took his free arm and grabbed a sedative canister. With a swift movement he rammed the needle point into his neck. He pressed the trigger and a red mixture flowed into his vain. After it was all gone, he pulled it out and dropped it into a case and closed it shut. He started to violently thrash around in the chair. His hurt arm busted through the strap and grabbed his chest. He stopped thrashing. He got out of the chair, grabbed his D-3 and a sleeveless muscle shirt and went through to the Digiworld.

  
* Big open savanna* 

  
They came back with a thud and went back to what they were doing before just as Ken came rushing back.

  
" Hey!" He called to them when he was 20 feet away.

  
" Hey Ken!!! New shirt?" Miyako laughed.

  
" Yeah, It was getting drafty." Ken chuckled out. They all laughed, but thankfully, Mimi was gone so Ken wouldn't know they were watching him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Ehehheheheheeheeheheheheheeh....  
Ken: R&R and tell her if you want her to make a romance humor!! **_


	5. Gaurdians and splits

_**ELP: Hey People!!!!! Thank you for the reviews, Ken's luver, and everyone else, too.  
Ken: Thankfully, ELP doesn't own Digimon.  
Sammy: Yeah, or she would have T.K and Kari eating bugs because of a stupid dream.....  
ELP: It was funny!!!!**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Big open Savanna*

  
" So what do we do now?" Davis asked. Ken stuck his hands in his pockets.

  
+++_**You listen to me!**_+++ Boomed a slightly feminine voice. They all whirled around to see the figure in black.

  
" Who are you?" Ken asked carefully. The figure laughed.

  
+++_**I guess I should show you who I am**_.+++ It then placed a hand on the black hood thing covering it's face and pulled it off to reveal a girl with the crests of Kindness and Love tattooed on her face. Her hair was the same color as Ken's and her eyes were a Miyako's color.

  
+++_** My name is Eternity, and I am Ken and Miyako's guardian.**_+++ Miyako cocked her head to the side with a quizzical look on her face. Ken's eyes just went wide.

  
" What do you mean, 'guardian'?" Ken looked as though he could kill something.

  
+++_**Hehehe...... I mean that I have to protect you until you complete your mission. And yes, I mean   
both of you.**_+++ She answered like it was nothing.

  
*** _**Eternity, I think we should explain.**_*** Another figure appeared, this time in white.

  
+++ _**Yeah, I know that, Aries.**_+++ Eternity said in slight annoyance. The figure in white took off his hood thingy and revealed a boy with the crests of Light ands Hope tattooed on his face. He had Kari's hair color and T.K's eyes.

  
***_** Hello. I'm Aries and I am your guardian.**_*** Aries bowed exaggeratingly to T.K and Kari.

  
^^^** Don't be like that Aries, you're to polite.**^^^ A figure in blue said to Aries.

  
+++_**Oh shut up, Macaan! He's just being nice!!**_+++Yelled Eternity at Macaan. The figure in blue also removed the blue hood whatever it is and revealed a boy with the crests of Courage and Reliability on his face. His hair was like Davis's and his eyes were like Cody's.

  
^^^**Geez, it was only a joke. Sorry 'bout that. But Aries is right. We should explain.**^^^

  
+++_** I know that!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP TELLING ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!!!!!!!!!!**_+++ She yelled. She was going red. Everyone backed off, eyes VERY wide.

  
" Whoa. Wouldn't want to get her made huh?" Exclaimed Davis. Eternity calmed down after a minute.

  
+++ _**I'm okay now. Yes, we will explain. Let's go to that big tree in that area over there.**_+++ She said pointing to the area with the ' T.K and Kari Love tree' in it.

  
***_** Okay. But I think we should take heed to the big Tyronnomon over there.**_***Aries said pointing to the Tyronnomon in the west running at them.

  
^^^ **I'll handle this!**^^^ Macaan exclaimed, much like Davis would. He jumped with his cape flying behind him. He rushed to the Tyronnomon with inhuman speed, much like a wild cat would. He jumped as high as the monster himself.

  
^^^ **Courage Flash!!!!**^^^ He yelled as a large orange beam shot out of his hands an nailed the Tyronnomon straight in the face. The monster reared back and fell, and as soon as it hit the ground, it deleted. Macaan came back in a flash.

  
^^^ **Control Spire Digimon, nothing to bad**.^^^ It explained to a slack-jawed Cody. Cody nodded. Eternity without any notice, grabbed Ken and Miyako by the back of their shirts and took to the skies, hauling them with her. Miyako was clutching her glasses so they wouldn't fall off. Ken was holding Eternity's arm for support. They landed near the big tree. 

  
" That was unexpected!" Miyako exclaimed as she cleaned her glasses.

  
" Yeah, like I was......." Ken sighed.

  
" What do you mean, like you?" Miyako asked. Ken's head snapped up.

  
" I mean my parents didn't mean to 'make' me." He replied.

  
"OH!!!!" 

  
+++ _**Here they come!!!**_+++ Eternity yelled at them as Macaan and Aries came flying in. Macaan was holding Cody and Davis by their necks, while Aries had T.K on his back and Kari cradled in both arms. He must be the nice one, thought Miyako as Aries landed carefully.  
T.K got of his back and Kari jumped out of his arms. Macaan just dropped Cody and Davis on their feet.

  
*** _**There you go, on the ground. Now, I think I'll just start explaining. We are guardians. Our jobs are to protect you. As you can see, we are a mix of your crests and physical appearance. Kind of like second minds**_.*** Aries explained.

  
^^^ **We also have to help you all on special missions. You all actually have 2 guardians, but your second guardian is what your digimon Golden DNA Digivolve to. Like Akaimiamon. T.K and Kari's digimon Golden Angel Digivolved because of their type. They both end up Angel type, so they Digivolved to an Angel type. As such, some of Davis's and Cody's digimon are grounded, so they Digivolve to a ground type.**^^^ Macaan explained. 

  
+++ _**But, there IS an exception, but only 1. Ken and Miyako. Their Digimon are both flying, but their crests have a link, and they both have a second crest. With Miyako, she has the crests of Love and Sincerity, while Ken........ You have the crests of Kindness and Eternity. Yeah, I know it's weird that your crest is my name, but DEAL with it. Your digimon Digivolve to a form of fighter digimon that is probable the strongest here. Yet, you both share a link as well. Well, I can't really say YOU, because it really isn't you. It's your split personality.**_+++ She explained. Ken's eyes looked like they were going to bust out of his head, and Miyako looked just the same, except her glasses made them look bigger. Eternity resumed again.

  
+++ _**Your split personality's have the ability to come out of your body and make their own. Oh, by the way  
get them to come out now.**_+++ Ken coughed. Miyako gagged. They went white as snow.

  
" Uhhhhhhh.........." They said in unison. 

  
+++ _**Do it or I'll slap you BOTH silly!!!**_+++ She yelled at them. They went white.

  
"Okay.........." They said in the same weird unison. Ken smacked himself in the face, and with a flash of light, the Kaiser appeared. He was wearing black jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and a black cape. No glasses. Miyako flicked herself in the nose and with another flash of light, a figure about the Kaiser's height with long lavender hair appeared in front of them. She was wearing black leather pants with a red  
belt. She had a VERY tight looking shirt. Black leather of course. In her left hand was a whip. No glasses.

  
" Ah, out again! I thought I would never get outta there!" The Miyako kind-of look alike yawned and stretched. She smiled when she noticed the Kaiser. " You got out too?" She asked him.

  
" Yep, and luckily too, I was so bored I thought I might have to try and pick that lock he put on the door out of  
his head!!!" Kaiser said pointed at the now standing Ken.

  
" OKAY!!!!!!!! IF YOU EVEN TRY ANYTHING BAD I'LL SMACK YOU SO HARD YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER CAME OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken yelled at the Kaiser. The Kaiser yelped and ran behind the leather coated girl. Miyako stood up.

  
" AND IF YOU TRY SOMETHING I'LL SHOVE YOU SO FAR IN THE INCINERATOR YOU WON'T EVEN NO WHAT HIT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miyako screamed at the girl. Now it was her turn to yelp and hide behind a big rock with the Kaiser. They were shaking with fear.

  
" Whoa....... You guys are violent!!!" T.K exclaimed.

  
" NOT IN THE MOOD, T.K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They shouted in unison.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: How was that?  
Ken: R&R and tell use what the leather girl's name should be! Please! **_


	6. Hormonal splits and secret crests

_** ELP: Back again!!!!! Hey, no offence, Ken's luver, but is ANYONE else actually reading this fic?   
Ken: Well, here is something else to sort of tick you off....... YOU DON'T OWN DIGIMON ELP!!!!!!!!!!!  
ELP: You think I don't know that!!!???  
Mimi: He probable does.....  
Sammy: Yeah, and she IS very murderous right now.........**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Where they were before*

  
" Please don't hurt me......." Kaiser pleaded on his knees with his hands in prayer to Ken. Ken was pissed. He had to make his idiot slash hormonal split come out. Miyako was equally mad.

  
" DON'T do anything stupid or with one swing of a metal bar I'll turn you into a girl!!!!!" Ken bellowed at the boy before him. The Kaiser yelped and ran behind Miyako's split, shaking with fear behind her. The girl was also shaking from the yelling and scolding Miyako had given her.

  
" I'm going to have to give you a name.......Ah! I know!!! Stupid bit-" She was cut of by the girl.

  
" My name is Akira!!!!" Akira yelled.

  
" ALRIGHT THEN!!!!!!!!! But still! If you tick me off like you did last time you're going back to stupid bit-" Ken cut her off.

  
" Watch your mouth, Miyako." He forcefully said.

  
"Bakastupidmotherf-erdunce." She muttered under her breath.

  
+++ _**Okay! Everyone sit back down!**_+++ Yelled Eternity. They all sat down, with Akira SITTING in the Kaiser's LAP. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. He pulled her closer. _That was probably what Eternity meant by link!_ Cody thought as he looked at the couple. Miyako looked SLIGHTLY jealous.

  
+++ _**As I was saying, their splits have a connection, and it's not just like that.**_+++ Eternity said pointing to the couple.  
Akira had snuggled in closer. Miyako's eye was twitching. Ken's hand was in a fist.

  
" What?" They asked, FINALLY noticing them.

  
" Stupid bit-" Miyako started again.

  
" MIYAKO!!!!!!! I never thought you could swear so much!!!" Ken fiercely cut her off for the second time. Now he was twitching.

  
"Oh!!!! I see!!!! She's jealous of me!" Akira exclaimed as she got up. Miyako had it. She ran after the totally freaked out Akira like a mad woman. She tackled Akira to the ground and held her arms behind her back.

  
+++_** Miyako get the hell off of her!!!!**_+++ Eternity yelled at her. Miyako's eyes bugged out and she dashed off of Akira and sat down beside Ken again. Akira got up and walked back over to the Kaiser and once again sat in his lap, avoiding Miyako's eyes. Ken muttered something about the Kaiser so low that only Miyako could hear it.

  
" And YOU are telling me to stop swearing!!! You must know every swear in the book!!!" She exclaimed at him. He went red and white. " You have a BAD potty mouth!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
" Shut up..." He growled at her. She moved closer to Cody.

  
+++ _**Your splits have a communication link that they use for missions, you'd be surprised how many times the Great Beasts  
have used the help of YOUR splits! It's not even funny anymore!!!! Anyway, you both carry 2 crests, but you also carry a secret   
crest. These crests are only unlocked when the trait is preformed. I'll give you an example: One of the first DD before T.K and  
Kari's old group had the crest of Reliability, and he unlocked the secret crest of Endurance. Because he showed a lot of mental  
and physical endurance, the crest of Endurance was unlocked. Fortunately, the secret crest aren't always defense against Darkness,  
some are offence, such as the crest of Light or Hope. But, Ken and Miyako already have showed great resistance to Darkness,   
yet, their pain isn't done yet. But it MOSTLY centers around Ken and his pain. And I'm not talking about how you got your ass whooped! I'm talking mental.**_+++ Eternity said clearly.

  
*** **_Milleniummon will be back, and unfortunately, that was only a copy of him. We will take you to the Temple of the Great Beasts  
and get your DNA enhanced. It will make you all stronger then us_**.*** Aries explained.

  
^^^ **Get your rest, you will need it.**^^^ Macaan warned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Is that enough about the crests Ken's luver?  
Ken: R&R!!!! **_


	7. More Knowledge

_**ELP: Back again!!!!!  
Ken: Finally someone ELSE reviewed!!!!!  
Mimi: WOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
Sammy: Too bad we don't own Digimon, BUT, we do own the concept of this story, and Eternity, Aries and Macaan.  
Don't steal them!!!!!**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* Nighttime*

  
Ken gasped and shot up from his slumber. He was placed in between Miyako and Akira. He was sweating and gasping quietly. He glanced at Miyako to make sure she was still asleep. Her breathing was even, or so he thought. He got up slowly and walked to the stream they were camped at. He washed his face with the clear water. 

  
+++_** A little late to be up my, friend of endless pain.**_+++ Came the voice of Eternity from behind him. He snapped back from the water to look into a pair of caramel eyes. 

  
" Bad dream." He answered. " And what do you mean endless pain?" Eternity chuckled.

  
+++ _**I mean that from the time you were 7 years old you have been through a lot of trauma.**_+++ She replied in total undeniable truth.

+++_** And I see you've figured out that I was holding back information for only you and  
Miyako's ears.**_+++ He smiled. She knew so much about him, it's like she's reading my mind, He thought. 

+++ _**Yes, Ken, I can read you and Miyako's mind.**_+++ She chuckled again. He smiled. She has Miyako's smile......He thought again.

  
" So, what about this information?" A female voice said from behind them. Ken turned to see Miyako leaning on a tree with her arms crossed in front of her. She smiled at him. Eternity smiled at the look on Ken's face. He was entranced in Miyako's smile. She walked up to him. She bent down beside him. Miyako was sitting right beside him.

  
+++ _**I think I better start explaining before something touchy happens.**_+++ Snickered Eternity. Ken looked back at the now sitting figure. She was wearing a long black cloak, with large shoulder pads that hung loosely on her shoulders, jutting at least 2 inches longer then her shoulder width. She was wearing a black shirt underneath with a black belt. Her pants were black as well as her shoes.{ Basically, Piccolo's suit, except in black.} She had Ken's color of hair, Miyako's style, Miyako's eye color, but her eyes were the same shape as Ken's. The crest of Love was tattooed on the left side of her face, and the crest of Kindness on her right. Her hands were large, the size of her finger at least a 12. She wore wrist bands, yet again, black. On each side of her front 4 teeth were canine like teeth, probable an extra attribute.

  
+++ _**The crest of Eternity grants Ken an extra power to draw from, while the crest of Sincerity does the same for Miyako. But, you have secret crests that give you unsurpassed power. I have yet to find out what those crests are, but you will probable unlock them before I find out. Also, the DNA enhancement you will be going through is only to improve your fighting skills and energy. You both will be meeting a powerful trainer to help you out, like a guardian, only their only job is to help you harness your power, and help you out in battle. Pretty neat, huh? Anyway, once you are trained, it's not the Digimon, or the other humans who are going to be fighting, it's ONLY you 2 that will fight Milleniummon. Be the time Milleniummon gets off his fat and lazy butt, you guys are going to be so powerful that he might not last a half an hour! I believe in you 2, but, we need to start tomorrow, or we'll be late. Ken, unfortunately, you're going to have to use your gift........ Sorry dude.**_+++ She explained with slight sorrow. Ken's eyes bugged out of his head. Eeeepp, was the only thing that came out of Ken's mouth.

  
" I-I-I g-g-g-g-g-g-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-e-e-e-e-e-s-s-s-s-s-s......" He stuttered.

  
" Let's get some sleep." Miyako said changing the subject fast. Ken nodded and stood up offering a hand to Miyako. Eternity had disappeared. Miyako took his bare hand, letting him help her up. She stumbled and fell into his bare arms, since he still wore his sleeveless shirt. She blushed madly. She found herself locked in a gaze with Ken. He pulled her closer, until they were 4 centimeters apart. He tilted his head to the left and leaned down, kissing her deeply. She kissed back. The moon shined down on them, the light reflecting off the water casting an beautiful bluish-whitish aura. This was Miyako and Ken's paradise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Okay, sappy and lovy=dovy. But it IS a Kenyako you know.  
Ken: R&R!!!! **_


	8. Oh my

_**ELP: YEAH!!!!! MORE!!!!! Okay, this has now become a crossover between-  
Ken: Don't tell them!!!! Just say that you don't own Digimon or the other anime in here!!!!  
Sammy: You just said it for her.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akira's POV.

  
Yesterday flew by too fast. I got let out of Miyako's mind, and I also got to see Kaiser-Chan. I liked that. Even though I know that Miyako is jealous of me, I'm happy she got that kiss from Ken. She must have enjoyed it, because her mental stream was all pink and happy. I think she nearly had another spaz when she saw me cuddled with Kaiser in the sleeping bag like that. Ken was mad too. He must have been jealous that it wasn't him and Miyako like that. Heh, wouldn't surprise me, not one bit.  
End of POV.

  
+++_**Alright, I'll fly Miyako there, but Akira will have to go back into her mind. Kaiser will also have to go  
back into Ken's mind. Aries, you take T.K and Kari because you can, and Macaan will take Davis only.   
We don't want you hauling them like that. I'll take Cody. As for you Ken......**_+++ Eternity trailed off to look at Ken.

  
+++ _**You have to FLY there, one your own. I know you could ride the Digimon, but we need them full power  
and you need to loosen up. Sorry, kid**_.+++

  
" Shit. Fine. But everyone has to make a pact not to tell anyone else." Ken said in anger. Everyone nodded.

  
" Alright. Here goes nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he hunched over, letting the air around him glow yellow. His shoulders shook violently, and there were scars forming on his back. With a scream he snapped up and let a pair of Dragon and Angel wings burst out of his back, blood dripping from each pair. The blood was black. The black blood disappeared as well as the aura.

  
+++ _**HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!**_+++ Eternity exclaimed. +++_** I never expected that much glory and power in you!!!**_+++ 

  
" Okay. Now let's go." He forcefully said. Miyako looked in awe. _This Angelic being is what I was kissing!!_ Miyako thought as she continued staring.

  
" Hey, can I fly with him instead?" She asked Eternity. Eternity's eyes bugged out for a moment.

  
+++ _**Okay. Ask Ken.**_+++ She replied.

  
" Fine. I'll fly you there." Ken appeared behind her in a split second and jerked her off of her feet and placed her in his arms.

  
*** _**Everyone follow me. I know the way like I know how many times Kari has joke tried to kill her brother!!**_***

  
Everyone laughed as Aries took off in amazing grace. Ken followed, almost equally graceful. Macaan came next with no grace at all. He just bolted off. Next came the Digivolved Stingmon and Halsemon with the other digimon on their backs. Eternity and Cody came up the rear.  
* With Miyako and Ken*

  
" Ken, I never knew you were so......Angelic!" Miyako whispered to him. He smiled.

  
" Yeah? Well I never knew that you liked me, so there." He mock pouted. She laughed.

  
" I think it's a little more then that....." She said dreamily as she snuggled into his arms. He held her tighter.

  
*** _**We're almost there!!!!**_*** Yelled Aries from in front. They had to bank sharply to avoid contact with a cliff. They dove quickly into a tight passage, only as wide as Halsemon's wingspan. They went sideways. They started to rise in the passage, until they reached a clearing. They spiraled to the ground, and whipped up just before contact. They reached a large lodge and landed only to see....

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Cliffhanger!!!!  
Ken: R&R!!!!!!!!! Please? And check out and review her other stuff, please!  
ELP: Yeah! **_


	9. Discovery

_**ELP: Sorry this took so long!!!!  
Sammy: ELP doesn't own anything on TV.  
ELP: Sorry Kitty-Ichijouji. Ii don't know how.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
They landed to see a girl with chin length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black vest and blue jeans. A white shirt was on her torso under the vest. A necklace finished the touch. She smirked.

  
" Welcome to my training dojo. You break the rules, I break your NECK." She warned and welcomed. Eternity laughed. Ken set Miyako down in front of him. She smiled inwardly at how close she was to him.

  
+++ _**Hello, 18. So nice to see you too. I brought the chosen. The one with the wings and the one with the   
glasses are the ones you will be training.**_+++ Eternity said in respect to 18. Miyako thought it was weird that her name was 18, but she kept her mouth shut. Ken relaxed and let his wings sink into his back. The gashes on his back healed immediately. Miyako was still confused on why he had Angel and Dragon wings. 18 walked up to the two. Miyako was slightly intimidated by 18.

  
"So you're the chosen ones, huh? You look strong enough. You'll need some work on your ki, though." She explained, circling them like a hawk. Miyako made an eep sound as 18 leaped over them and landed facing them. 

  
" Krillin!!! Get in here!!!!" She shouted. A short bald guy ran in the room, wearing an orange outfit. He had 6 dots on his head. He has a nice smile, thought Miyako.

  
" Yes, 18?" Krillin asked solemnly. 18 looked down at him. He was a little taller then Cody.

  
" You will be training the short one and the one with the goggles. Now go." She demanded. Krillin nodded and ran up to them, shaking their hands and started the introductions. Cody liked the thought of not being the only short one.

  
" It's a pleasure to meet you! Oh, and don't get 18 mad, she's serious about breaking the neck." He warned. Davis nervously laughed and Cody gulped. Macaan laughed.

  
^^^ **Always a pleasure to have a warning! Thanks, Krillin.**^^^ He laughed out. 18 shook her head in contentment.

  
" PICCOLO!!!!! Get in here!!" She yelled to the dojo. About a minute later, a green dude in a large white cape and purple pants and shirt walked in, or more like floated in. T.K and Kari awed. 

  
" Wow....He can float!" They said in a weird unison. Everyone laughed.

  
" Hello, my name is Piccolo and I'll be training the blonde guy and the brunette. You bug me I hurt you. BADLY." Piccolo said in monotone. Kari and T.K glanced at each other, scared out of their wits. Piccolo snickered. Eep, was heard from the two.

  
" Alright. Me, glasses and bird-dude are going to the main area, Krillin, shorty and goggle-head are going to the left wing, while Piccolo and the two love-birds are going to the right wing. Now go." 18 demanded. They nodded and split up, every single one of the DD feeling small, all except Ken. He stood tall and walked with 18 and Miyako, humbling Miyako in the process. 

  
" You said something about working on our ki? Well, hopefully, you only saw half of what power I do have." He mentioned at the  
main area they had just entered. 18 laughed.

  
" Yeah? Well, as a matter of fact, I only saw what you were portraying. NOT MUCH. Your powers I know are superior to anyone else's  
here, but you need to tame it. Same with glasses, there." 18 replied pointing to Miyako. 

" And you, my pupil, need contacts."

  
" Uh, okay, but I don't have any." Miyako said telling the utter truth.18 smacked her head, and then did the same to Miyako. 

" OWW!"  
Miyako yelped as the hand hit her upside the head. Ken walked away as the two argued over something he couldn't hear. He walked  
over to a shelf of what looked like a bunch of flashlights. He picked one up. There was a button on the side and a loop for belts on the bottom. He held out the end that looked like it was for the light and pressed the button. To his surprise a long column of blue light shot out of the end and kept its' form. He swung it around, making sure it didn't touch him, and found it made a funny sound when swung. He touched the ground with it and found that it burned through stuff. He was surprised that it was light as a feather. He smirked. Easy, He thought. He looked and saw that there were different types of hilts. He turned the first one off and checked the others. He found that there were the colors red, green, blue, purple, yellow and orange for the light. Each one also had a different style.

  
" I see you've found the light sabers. Quite nice weapons, actually. Very light, yet very strong. Unfortunately, light sabers can't cut  
through each other." 18 smiled from behind him. Miyako looked confused to the fullest. " I'll explain tomorrow. It's late. Almost  
11, and you all need your sleep. The rooms are to the left through that door. I'll hope that you will have no trouble sleeping in the same room?"

  
" I don't have a problem with it, do you?" Miyako asked Ken. He shook his head.

  
" No problem. I don't mind at all."

  
" Good. Now, goodnight you two, smell you in the morning." 18 laughed out. It was true. They stunk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Sorry that took so long, my computer was down. At least I got something up.....  
Sammy: R&R please! **_


	10. Speedos, Gstrings, skimpy tops and littl...

_**ELP: Back again!!! You like me!!! You really like me!!!  
Ken: No, they like your story, yet I like that you don't own Digimon, Star Wars and Dragonball Z.  
Sammy: Unfortunately, ELP MIGHT not include Trunks.....darn....  
ELP: MIGHT!!!!!**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
T.K and Kari slowly walked to their room, somewhat confused of how a light saber worked. Kari had discovered it, and they had heard from Piccolo that it was a weapon. T.K had thought it was a flashlight. Piccolo had said they would have to sleep in the same room. They had said no problem, they had done that before when they were 8 and 9. They entered the room. It had a door for the bathroom, witch contained A shower, a bathtub, a sink and a toilet. They scanned around more to see that there were small none-see through curtains for changing  
in. There were shelves and two night tables. They scanned over the one thing that scared them out of there wits.

  
" ONE BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled as they looked at the queen sized bed. It was the only one in the room.

  
" I know!! I'll sleep on the floor, and you sleep on the bed!!!" T.K exclaimed to Kari. Kari walked over to the shelf. She opened the cabinet underneath and gasped in shock.

  
" You can't...... There's only one cover..... And the bed doesn't have a cover. Don't worry. You don't try anything and I won't try anything." She lied. In the back of the cabinet, there was an old sheet, but that was it. No way was she going to let him sleep with that! He sighed. _Great, all I have to do is MOVE wrong and Davis will try to kill me. Let alone Tai._ He thought to himself. He sniffed the air. Then himself. He went green in the face.

  
" Fhew! I smell like a rotten egg!" He exclaimed in a disgusted tone. Kari laughed. She then went green.

  
" Bleh! Me too!! Let's ask how long the hot water lasts." She laughed out. They burst out laughing. Piccolo   
stepped in the room. That scared them into an attention position. Piccolo laughed.

  
" So, you found the surprise? Good, 'cause I like when they yell in fear. The hot water lasts about 10 minutes. There are separate area's for different genders. Fortunately, NOT for this one. Or the one with Bird-Boy and Glasses there. Heh, their in for a rude awakening. Anyway, if you want to get clean, I suggest you use the bathing suits in the hub and wash at the same time. And that's an ORDER. If you smell tomorrow,  
you'll be sparring me, male or female." He ordered. They nodded slowly. Piccolo muttered something in a different language and laughed. T.K was a little worried about the smirk on his sensei's face. He brushed it off and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the hub and found 2 bathing suits. He threw the one for a girl to Kari. He grabbed the other one and headed for the changing area. Kari also went to the changing area. They stepped in different stalls. T.K gasped as he saw what he was holding: a Speedo. He turned red. Oh dear, he muttered under his breath as he started to change. Kari was a little more scared of what she was holding: A skimpy one piece top and a G-string. Oh crap, She mumbled as she too started to change.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile,   
Davis liked the idea of having two beds, two showers, two tubs, well, two of everything! He was washed, clothed, and already in the dark, almost asleep. He sighed and fell into a deep slumber like Cody already had. Krillin didn't make them do anything but tell him about what they did at home. He said that he already made and arrangement that their parents would think they were at a special camp for gifted people, with   
brains and stuff. Thank God it was summer.  
  
  
Somewhere else,  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ken screamed as he saw only one bed. Miyako followed in suit to the screaming as she saw only one blanket in the cabinet. 18 burst through the door. She was in some sort of night suit.

  
" WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled over the screaming. Miyako and Ken snapped back to look at her, eyes wide and blushing.  
" O-O-One b-b-b-e-e-e-d-d-d-.......one b-b-b-blanket.....help...." They stuttered in unison, making 18 fall over in laughter. 

  
" Alright, I know it's weird, being beside the opposite gender, in a bed, sleeping. Yeah, and it's going to be weird showering with the opposite gender, but DEAL with it. I had to. And besides, it's not the end of the world, unless you TRY something." She winked at the last words to Ken. He went red. 

  
"Deal with it, and if you stink in the morning, which you will if you don't go together, because the hot water only lasts 10 minutes, You'll be doing 10 000 000 000 push-ups, with me standing and jumping on your backs. So get clean." She ordered. They nodded, not wanting to make her mad.

  
" Oh, and there are bathing suits, if you need them." She snickered insanely. Miyako knew there was something wrong, but kept her mouth shut once again. Ken shrugged and walked to the showered area, and from a hub, found two bathing suits. He tossed the one made for a girl, one a hook, to Miyako and took the other to his changing area. Miyako walked off to her changing area, as well. Ken nearly screamed again as he noticed that he was carrying a Speedo. He gulped and changed. Miyako yelped a bit at her swimming attire: a skimpy one piece top with a G-string bottom. She gulped and changed. This was all going to be hectic.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Cliffhanger!!!!! What will they do? Sure, Davis and Cody are having the time of their lives, but everyone  
else is having troubles. Why?  
Sammy: R&R!!!! **_


	11. Rocket

_**ELP: This part is only going to center around T.K and Kari Thank you to Kitty-Ichijouji and Ken's  
luver for being positive reviewers, and you have been reviewing almost the whole time!!!!  
Miyako: Heh, I'm glad you don't own Digimon. Or T.K and Kari would be eating bugs.  
Mimi: Yeah.  
Sammy: Uh, you guys better run! ELP's got an AXE!!!!!!!!**_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*T.K and Kari*

  
T.K slowly walked out of the changing area, red as a tomato, hands covering the middle area of the Speedo. He wasn't sure what would happen next. He inched his way over to the shower. He heard a noise and he turned around. To his surprise, he saw Kari come out of the changing area wearing a skimpy one piece top and a G-string bottom. His blood went warmer then normal. Kari stepped out slowly, hands covering her butt. This had to be the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to her. She went red as she saw that T.K was  
wearing unusual clothing as well._ A Speedo_, she thought to herself, _ Wow, and I thought I had problems._

  
" Um....Hi.....You to, huh?" She said meekly. He went redder then she had. 

  
" Uh.....Yeah.......Heh, this is bad, huh? If Davis or Tai find out, they're going to kill me...." He replied just a meekly. He turned around and walked to the shower, turning it on. Kari came up beside him, letting the hot water hit her face and body. T.K was very scared at this time. Kari leaned her head on his shoulder. He grabbed the soap to distract himself. He lathered up and rinsed, getting clean by the second. Kari was also washing. They had turned away from each other in a flash. T.K reached to grab the shampoo, but met Kari's hand instead. He looked at her face. She was very wet and pretty, and she was looking right at him. He pulled away. She used the shampoo, unaware that T.K had not turned away. When she was done, she handed the shampoo container to T.K. He took it, still seriously freaked out. He used it as fast as he could. She was already conditioning her hair when he was done. Her back was turned to him, freaking him out more and warming his blood as he saw her rear. He turned away as fast as he could, making sure he didn't make a sound. Kari handed him the conditioner, and her again used it as fast as he could. When he was done, he turned around to put it back, and saw her rinsing off slowly. He put it back and he went to turn away, but stopped when Kari put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her, eyes dropping once or twice, and looked her in the eye. She leaned into him, one hand on his shoulder, the other draping around his neck, and pulled him into the most mind twisting French kiss they had ever had. He, on instinct, let an arm wrap around her waist, while on the other hand, he pulled his hips back, so he didn't feel the way he did. His other hand turned the knob for the water off, because it was getting cold. As the water ceased, so did the kiss. They panted slightly, winded by the kiss. Kari smiled.

  
" You know, I've always wanted to do that." She said in high spirits. T.K laughed.

  
" Me too. Funny it was in the shower though..." His laughter was full hearted. She had always liked his laugh. It was a kind and caring laugh. Then, she noticed the slight bulge in T.K's Speedo, in the middle area. T.K saw her eyes bug out and noticed where her eyes where looking. He went blood red.

  
" Uh....Uh, let's get out of the shower, shall we?" T.K stuttered quickly. Kari's eyes came to face his nervous eyes.

  
" Yeah, good idea. I just hope the rocket doesn't launch..." She replied as she moved to her changing area. T.K gulped and finally noticed why the Speedo felt tight. He went red and covered it with his hands and dashed to his changing area. He changed like lightning. He came out just as Kari's G-string fell on the floor. She changed rather quickly and dashed out, only to find T.K setting up the bed, his back to her. He turned around and looked like he was going to have a heart attack. The night suit that she had put on was almost completely see-through. White and wet. Then again, all he had were a pair of white boxers on.

  
" Is it just me, or do you think they are setting us up for something?" Kari asked the bare-chested T.K. { I couldn't help it!!!} T.K nodded.

  
" Yeah, I think so. Uh, you take witch ever side you like." He coughed. He was nervous as hell. He was going to have to sleep with the most beautiful goddess he had ever seen. She walked over to the left side of the bed. She got under the covers and closed her eyes, then reopened them as he went into the bed on the left side. He turned over on his face.

  
" You sleep on your face?" She asked him. His head shot up.

  
" No, I just.....am having some rocket troubles, trying to keep it from launching." He went blood red and buried his face in the  
pillow. Kari laughed and raised an eyebrow.

  
" Am I making you uncomfortable? Because I can move or turn a different way, you know." 

  
" Well, maybe our could move or turn a different way.....if you don't mind." He said meekly. She smiled.

  
" OTAY!!!!!!" She exclaimed in a funny accent. She move closer to T.K and grabbed his side, rolling him over so he was facing up. She slung an arm over his chest and a leg over leg. T.K's eyes could have fallen out of his head. He had KARI all over him.

  
" There we go!! I'm sorry, you've used your last wish!! I get to stay like this!!" She happily exclaimed. T.K gulped. An Eeeepp was heard. The lights went off and Kari's breath became even, and soon T.K's did too. They fell asleep in each others' arms. It was going to be a good night sleep for the two.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Don't worry!!! Ken and Miyako will be coming soon!!! If not In 3 days and nights, then you can throw little  
annoying talking tings at me!!!  
Sammy: R&R!!! **_


	12. Nightmare

E_**LP: Back again and I still don't own Digimon, Star Wars or Dragonball Z!!! And, sorry Kitty-Ichijouji, I can't   
change my plot that much. But nothing happens, nothing will. Well, nothing BAD.  
Ken: I like the plot....  
Sammy: You're a boy, you would. { No offence to boys!}**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* Ken and Miyako*

  
Ken stepped out of the changing area. He had his Angel wings out only, and they complimented his lean figure. He folded the wings around himself. He walked to the shower, quickly, and leapt in. But not before he heard footstep behind him. On instinct he whirled around to face who ever it was. He came face to face with Miyako. She was wearing a skimpy top and a G-string. He gulped and turned around, blushing like mad. He turned on the shower and grabbed the shampoo, lathering up. He rinsed quickly. She came up behind him, and as he set the shampoo bottle down, she grabbed it and washed her hair fast.

When she was done with the shampoo, he was done with the conditioner. She grabbed the conditioner and finished washing. Ken was already using the soap and rinsing. He was not as skinny or scrawny as one would think. His chest and shoulders were toned to near perfection, and his back muscles were completely visible. He handed the soap to Miyako, who took it quickly with a quick ,thank you, before washing fast. Ken took the liquid soap { the other was solid} and lathered his wings. The feathers looked sleek in the light and water. He moved his wings in the water, creating a watery aura. Miyako was done with the soap, and put it back on the ledge. She moved in the water, glancing once at the great Angelic figure beside her. His wings dwarfed her and the others. She smiled slightly. It was a weird predicament they were in. The trainer was nice and slightly rough, but she overall liked her. A flapping sound snapped her out of her thoughts. Ken had flapped his wings to get rid of the leftover soap. He smiled at her, turning to face her. He was an inch taller then her, so she was looking him in the eye. His wings flapped again and he turned around and left the shower. Miyako turned the near freezing water off and stepped out. She went into her changing area, dried off, and slipped into a nightgown. Unfortunately it was white. She frowned and walked out, only to burst out laughing at what Ken had to wear: A pair of black boxers. He was blushing and frowning, obviously having a bad day so far. His wings draped around his lean and powerful figure. He whirled around and dashed to the bed, Miyako at his feet. He made the bed and sat on the carpeted ground. Miyako raised and eyebrow and grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him up, causing him to yelp a bit. She yanked him on the bed. He raised an eyebrow.

  
" You are not sleeping on the floor, Ken. And besides, I think 18 was serious about that sleeping and push-up thing. She doesn't look like  
she would kid around. What side do you want?" She remarked sharply. He smirked.

  
" Getting annoyed already? Oh, and I think I'll take the left side." His smirk was like the Cheshire Cat's smile. He looked like Davis for 2   
seconds, there. She laughed and mock pouted, taking the left side. He didn't take any covers.

  
" Aren't you going to take any covers?" She asked him as politely as she could. She never thought she would ever have to say that to a boy at this age. He laughed and got off the bed, letting his wings slink back into his shoulder blades and back. He sat back down. He took only a little bit of covers.

  
" There. Don't bug me. Unless I bug you. Which I probable won't. So nii!" He snickered, turning his back to her. She turned her back. The lights  
went out, and she was left in darkness and silence, except for the sound of breathing. Ken shifted beside her, his face up to the ceiling. He looked Angelic once again in the moon light from the window. His eyes were closed. His breathing soon became even and so did hers. 

  
* 5 hours later*

  
Miyako was woken up by a violent shake in the bed and a long groan of pain. She looked back to see Ken breathing violently, and thrashing,   
obviously having a terrible nightmare. She sat up and looked at him. His face was all tense and every muscle in his torso that she could see was so tense that the veins showed. The thrashing got worse. She could make out words.

  
" No.......Don't........leave....... again.........please...........don't...... hurt them...........NO!!!!!" His voice raised to normal yell level, just low enough not to wake anyone up. He sat bolt upright, his eyes wide and head snapping around. Miyako placed a hand on his shoulder. He nearly leapt out of his skin. He realized that the hand was not hurting him and slowly turned around to face her.

  
" Ken, are you alright?" She asked softly as she could without giving her shock away. He nodded and let himself shake a bit. Miyako placed another hand on his other shoulder and began working out the shock knots in his muscles. He relaxed a bit and stopped shaking. It was a nice feeling. Miyako was trying as best she could to calm him. He turned to face her. He had relaxed. She stopped massaging and looked back.

  
" Nightmare?" She asked. He nodded again. She could visible see his pain in remembering the nightmare.

  
" Bad one." He answered in a shaky voice. She let herself wrap an arm around him, pulling him into a hug. She rubbed his back like he wasn't 13{ Yeah, I know I'm not doing good at the ages, but you can DEAL with it} , but like he was only 2. He hugged back for the first time in years. 

  
" I'm glad you're okay. Now let's get some more shut eye. We still have 2 hours left." She soothed. He nodded and the broke the hug, not blushing at all.  
Miyako lay back down, surprised that Ken laid down beside her, and also surprised that he let his arm curl around her waist, pretty scared. She snuggled closer, and fell asleep in his arms. He wasn't plagued by the nightmare the rest of the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: You like? You hate? R&R to tell me!!!! Or e-mail me. I like e-mail.  
Sammy: That's my line, crazy ELP!!  
ELP: I'm not crazy, I just hear voices. **_


	13. Belch and Burp

_**ELP: Hey people and demons!!!! Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed, and I mean Ken's luver, Kitty-Ichijouji,  
Lilith Tsutomo as well as others!! Thank you!!!  
Ken: Heh. Finally we get to know what's up with Cody and Davis.  
ELP: Nothing bad. Their just peacefully sleeping and walking around in dreamland.  
Sammy: Be glad she doesn't own Digimon. **_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Davis was happily dreaming about marrying Kari and beating Ken in soccer and opening a noodle cart when  
a loud voice boomed from the intercom.

  
" EVERYONE RISE AND SHINE!!!!!!" It screamed from above. Cody shot up from his dreams of Norika and looked around. He was in a bed and Davis was in another, mumbling something about wishing it had been true. Cody and Davis got up and changed into their normal clothes in their changing areas. They walked to their training area. Krillin was already there. They had breakfast in silence.

  
" Okay. According to the master, you have to do 800 push-ups and pass a test before you can learn how to fight like us, so get to it!!!" He tried to sound tough, but failed. Cody and Davis nodded and started to do their push-ups.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Kari groaned and shifted on T.K's form. She noticed he was snoring peacefully, and also noticed how they were positioned. Her leg was slung over his leg and waist, and her arm was draping over his chest. She smiled and got off of him. She had heard the wake up call faintly in her sleep. T.K slowly opened his eyes and groaned, sitting up, his hand accidentally finding Kari's inner thigh, right above the knee. He gasped and pulled away when he heard her yelp. He blushed and rolled of the bed. He ran and got dressed, Kari following the same actions. They dashed to their instructor. T.K, Kari and Piccolo ate in silence.

  
" ALRIGHT!!!! GIVE ME 1 000 PUSH-UPS!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!" He bellowed . They yelped and started the 1 000 push-ups they had to perform.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Miyako shifted in her sleep, then was woken up by another shift behind her. She opened her eyes and looked up. She had moved in her sleep. Her head was now resting on Ken's neck and chest, below the jaw line. His arm was still draped around her waist, yet now his other arm was under her, curving up over her back, his hand resting on her lower waist. She snuggled in closer. She was not cold like she always was in the morning. Ken shifted and looked down. Miyako was still there in his arms. His dream was not reality, and he was thankful for that. He had,   
for the first time in months, a good night sleep. Miyako lifted her head, and violet eyes met caramel eyes. He smiled and leaned sown, kissing her on the lips. She was surprised at first, but kissed back anyway. When reality settled in, they got up out of bed and got dressed. Unfortunately for Ken, his shirt was missing. He looked everywhere, and still couldn't find it. He sighed and gasped when he saw Miyako walk out of her change area. He was only in his bloody pants and she was only in her pants and Smokey shirt, vest probable in the same place his was. Her helmet was gone and her backpack was gone as well. No glasses.

  
" Hey- WHAT IN THE HELL?" Miyako yelped as she saw Ken only in his bloody pants. Ken blushed and looked down.

  
" Hey, um, have you seen my-" He was cut off.

  
" Shirt? No. Have you seen my glasses, backpack and vest?" She asked back.

  
" No, I think someone Stoll them. Ah, well, I think we're descent. Let's go before 18 tries to kill us." He mocked out. They walked to where they were before. 18 was gobbling down some pancakes. She glanced at them and pointed to the food, still shoveling food in her mouth. They sat down and shoveled along with her. Miyako decided that Ken could beat the digimon in an eating contest anyway. He just kept shoveling and shoveling and shoveling. He and 18 locked eyes for 10 seconds, stopping only then. They swallowed and got new plates of food, since they devoured the others. They set their forks above their food. With a nod they started eating really fast. Miyako was surprised their stomachs could take all of that food. When they started their were 30 pancakes on their plates. Now, 1 minute after, they were both on their last one. With great accuracy, Ken gulped down the last bite before 18. He grabbed his milk and drank it all. So did 18. They all burst out laughing when Ken burped. Not a little one, a full fledged, 1 minute belch.

  
" And that, Miyako, is how Ken Ichijouji, eats his 60 pancake breakfast!!!" 18 laughed out, and also belched a big one.   
Miyako was almost disgusted. Almost. She laughed. It was going to be nice here.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: See? Some people can do the unexpected!!!  
KEN: *BURP* * BELCH* Ugh..... I'm not doing that again. R&R..... I think I'm going to be sick......Ugh...  
Sammy: I wonder what would happen if I punched him in the gut....... **_


	14. Rum pancakes

_**ELP: Back again!!!! And for Kitty-Ichijouji, no need no do that. I appreciate it, but I don't to be bowed to. It reminds me  
of when I was 8......a bad year for me...  
Sammy: Sorry you don't own digimon, ELP.  
Ken: Um, try not to think about Akaimia.  
ELP: *breaks down crying* My fault.....My fault.....  
Ken: Oh dear...  
Sammy: Crud.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
18, Miyako and Ken were digesting there meal. 18, for the first time, had been beaten in a pancake eating contest. It was an incredible event. Miyako was stunned that Ken could eat so much. His stomach bulged a little, making him look funny. He was rocking back and forth in his chair. Without warning, he fell sideways out of his chair, into Miyako's long arms. He felt woozy. 18 felt the same way. Without warning, she dashed to the bathroom, and weird hurling sounds came from the bathroom when she went in. Ken laughed.

  
" That'll teach ya to mess wit' da champ!!" He slurred out from his position in Miyako's arms. He got up and fell down, and tried again. He stood and used the chair as a support. Miyako could understand his situation. He just ate 60 pancakes, really fast, and is feeling sick as a dog. Miyako took one arm around his waist and helped him onto the couch-looking thing. They sat down. Ken looked like he was drunk.18 emerged from the bathroom.

  
" Sorry guys, but the chef [hic] made her special [hic] rum pancakes. There was [hic] alcohol in them." She continued to hiccup while she made her way to the kitchen area.

  
" That's [hic] why da world is spinning! [hic] No [hic] wonder I see dead people! [hic]" He slurred out again. Yep, he was officially bombed on rum pancakes. Miyako rubbed his back.

  
"Don't worry, you'll [hic] be alright. Oh no!!! I've started to [hic] up! NO!!!" Miyako started to hiccup. In other rooms, everyone else was effected by the pancakes. Miyako could here them hiccup. She groaned.

  
" All people are dismissed from training until sober. That is all." The intercom bummed out.

  
" Wow...... big voice. [hic] Hey, [hic] I wonder what'll happen if I [hic] push dat big button ova there?" Ken slurred again. He got up and went to this really big red button. He was about to press it when 18 dashed in front of him.

  
" Oh No you [hic] don't! That button is to trigger [hic] the intercom! [hic]" She hiccupped out. Ken fell backwards into Miyako's  
awaiting arms. He was out like a light.

  
" He's really bombed! [hic] You think he'll be [hic] alright?" Miyako asked 18. 18 shook her head.

  
" Not [hic] sure. He probably will [hic] be, but it will take an [hic] hour to ware off. I suggest we drag [hic] him to the sick [hic] bay and let him sleep.[ hic] He'll need it anyway." She replied. And hiccupped. This went on for the hour they were at the sick bay. Ken groaned and got off the table slowly, and fell down into Miyako again.

  
" You make a nice person to hold people up." He said, half awake. Miyako laughed. Ken gained his compositor and was able  
to walk again. 

  
" Good, your awake. Remind me to remind the chef not to make the rum pancakes again. That was not cool. Or nice of her. Anyway, you better start doing your 1000 push-ups, NOW." She ordered. Ken and Miyako mock bowed.

  
" Oh, yes, queen of the living dead. We will do the cruddy push-ups and eat the rummy pancakes!" They mocked her. Her face morphed into an angry one, and they dashed and started the push-ups. It was going to be a long day. Ken was smirking the whole time. Miyako didn't get why he was smiling. She brushed it off as a good night sleep or a good mood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: I'm okay now! Like it? Hate it?  
Sammy: R&R! **_


	15. Ouch

_**ELP: Okay!!!!! Finally!!! I've got this chapter up!!!! Don't bug me!!!  
Ken: * reads over plot* I get a ...... ? Whoooooooooooooooohhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
Sammy: *reads over plot*Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww......He's lucky. I want that ...... !!!!!!!!!!  
ELP: Enough about the ...... !!!!!  
Ken: * mumbles something in Spanish and Gaelic, mixed with French*  
ELP: You be quiet.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken's POV

  
That day went by a little too slow. First I woke up and couldn't find my sleeveless. Then I had an eating contest with 18, showing Miyako I'm just as much of a bottom-less pit as the Digimon are. Speaking of them, they are having a nice time training and relaxing. They visit a lot on our side. It's nice when Wormmon jumps into my arms. Anyway, then I find out that the pancakes I ate had alcohol in them. I got bombed on them. Then when I woke up and regained my mind, I was forced to do push-ups. But not before glancing to the left, only to see Miyako's pants cut into. There was a heart shape on the inner thigh. It was funny! I couldn't stop grinning. I think she MIGHT figure out soon. Then I'm dead meat for not telling her. Heh. I'll run as fast as I can, and she'll still catch me. Miyako is very dangerous when angry. Then after the push-ups, the day was over, because we had woke up at around 12 noon. Surprising. I'm usually up at 4, no matter how late I stay up. That's about the  
only difference, other then the fact that I had the guts to finally kiss Miyako. It took A LOT of courage, more then Davis has, to try it. I was about as nervous as I am today. It's been 31 days since then. Thankfully, Miyako had a different pair of pants on today, she had two of the same kind for the Digiworld. We've been training a lot.

  
End POV

  
Miyako and Ken walked side by side to the main area, witch is where they had a meeting with this so-called, boss. It was going to be hectic. And they new it as soon as they had found out that T.K and Davis were in the same room. T.K had the same problem Ken did. No shirt. And when Miyako and Ken walked in, Ken had to race to the rescue before Davis could try and knock T.K's teeth out. He must have been REALLY jealous. Ken restrained Davis with a full nelson lock. Then, when he figured out there was no authority, and Davis was going to break free if he didn't do anything, he turned that lock into a full nelson SLAM. Davis hit the ground with a thud, and got up, but didn't try to attack T.K, he instead went after Ken. When he pulled his fist back for a punch, the doors swung open and out came the 3 instructors. The DD snapped into a ready stance. The masters bowed to the DD, and the DD did the same.

  
" You will be meeting the Masters soon. You'll like them. They won't be as nasty as Piccolo, nor as nice as Krillin, or as threatening as me. You may spar or relaxed with your partners until then." 18 stated. They nodded. Ken and Miyako gave each other a demonic look, and dashed to the floor area. The other DD looked over to them, keeping their eyes locked on where the two were and how they were positioned. Ken was in a low horse stance with his right arm out in front of him, and his left arm behind him, fists on each hand. Miyako was in a low Demon stance, ready with iron looking fists.

In a surprisingly loud cry, the dashed each other, raised and oblivious to the stares the were being given because of the heat of sparring and battle. Miyako went low and tried a death blow to Ken's under throat. He blocked and swung his hand to her head in a hammer fist. She blocked and tried to take advantage of his open chest, using a palm heel to strike his chest. He blocked before she was even 3 inches away. She shot up in an uppercut, trying to clip his neck. He shot back and evaded, Throwing a palm heel in her face. It struck the same time as a strong knee smash connected with his face. The both reeled back, shaking of the shock of impact. When they gained their balance and wits about them, they smiled at each other. Ken went into a Crawling Dragon stance, on all fours, pulled back into a crouch-like shape. Miyako pulled into a different Demon stance, low to the ground as well. Two hands in front, and legs pulled into a horse-stance like posture. Her hands touched the ground only be the fingers. With another yell, they rushed each other, on two feet of course. Ken reverted back to his stance as a roundhouse kick reeled over his head. He used his long arms and tried a left paw strike. She leaped over him as his hand rushed through the air. She landed in the Demon stance, and did a slide trip. He leaped like a frog over the move, and came down with a double-fist crush ready. She jumped up and met the strike with a double-x block.

They clashed and broke apart. Miyako turned to the simple Fighting Death stance, same as Ken. The leapt again with another cry, connecting with Miyako using a roundhouse and Ken using a flip kick. Both feet met and shot back, and they forced their legs again, kicking and kicking, each time meeting the others strike. They pulled back for a moment, then started using their hands. Suto met Suto, ridge hand met ridge hand. Then finally fist met fist. There was a crunch, and the both reeled back, holding their hands in pain.

  
" Oooooowwwwwwwwww........that hurt! Man, you punch hard!" Miyako complained, shaking her slightly numb hand. Ken did the   
same.

  
" Same to you too. That hurt. Wasn't expecting that." The finished the match by bowing then went over to sit down on the couch thingies.  
They slumped down beside each other. Ken snuck his arm around her shoulders, sticking his hurt hand in front of her face.

  
" See what you did? You're probable stronger then Davis!" He said, pointing to the bruise. Miyako laughed and stuck her hand in his face.

  
" Well what about what YOU did? Look at that bruise! It probable won't go away for weeks!" She mock complained. He fake pouted. They  
laughed. T.K and Kari walked up to them.

  
" Hey, great sparring back there. You guys are good. I still can't figure out what stances you were using. I know that Miyako was using the  
Demon and Death stances, but I don't know what Ken was using other then the death stance. What were you using?" T.K asked. Kari was  
already praising Miyako. The went off to a corner to talk, but Ken dismissed it as " girl talk" .

  
" Well, the stance at the beginning was the low angel stance. Learned it a while ago. The second one was the Crawling Dragon stance. I   
learned that while I was recovering from the Kaiser saga with Wormmon. And you know the last one." He explained. T.K was hanging off  
every word.

  
" Thanks. I was wondering what those were. Anyhow, how's it going with Miyako?" He asked out of the blue. Ken raised an eyebrow.

  
" Uh, fine, why?" Ken replied, not to sure about the whole romance thing. T.K laughed.

  
" Just wanted to know. I've been going out with Kari, and, well, I need advise." T.K stuttered out. Ken snickered behind his hand.

  
" Well, T.K, all I can say is.....buy her flowers, don't insult her and don't let Davis within punching range. That's all I know." He knew he was   
right, because that's what his dad used on his mom. T.K thanked him and left with Kari, who had returned with Miyako.

  
"Ken, who do you think these bosses will be?" Miyako asked. Ken shook his head.

  
" I don't know, but let's hope it's not my teachers! He's evil." Ken used his hands in quotation marks in the air when he said evil. Miyako  
giggled at this, and placed a little kiss on his lips, giving him a hug. All of a sudden, the doors swung open to reveal.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: R&R!!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHO IT IS!!!!!!!!!  
Sammy: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	16. Eep

_**ELP: Wow, this is getting REALLY liked, I think.  
Sammy: What she's trying to say is thank you for the reviews.  
Ken: I wonder who the boss is going to be....  
ELP: You shall see, but you shall not believe.  
Sammy: Uh, ELP, story?  
ELP: Oh yeah.  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

  
The doors swung open to show a tall girl dressed in black from head to toe with long blackish-Bluish hair tied in a ponytail.  
She was wearing an army like pair of slacks and black boots, with a black T-shirt. Around her neck was a Celtic cross, and she was  
wearing black fingerless gloves. Beside her was a slightly shorter girl with bright blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a   
deep red gee with a pair of red slacks. She wore black shoes. And beside her was another tall girl with blackish-bluish hair in a ponytail.  
She was dressed in a deep blue. She wore a blue T-shirt and blue slacks. Her boots were black and she had the symbol of truth on a chain   
around her neck. The girl in black had eyes the color of hot coal. The blonde had eyes of cerulean blue, and the girl in blue had the same  
weird coal eyes as the one in black. There was a scar draping across the nose of the one in black. They smiled. The one in black stepped   
forward.

  
" So you are the great chosen ones? I guess so. My name is non of your concern. You will address me as either ELP or Shadow queen. Got  
that?" The Digidestined nodded. The one in red stepped up.

  
" My name is Sammy. But you can either call me that or Red Dragon. Okay?" They nodded once again. The blue clad one stepped forward.

  
" My name is Akaimia. Me and ELP are related, if you couldn't tell. You can call me by my name or Water Spirit." They nodded once again, having   
some confusion lost. The three looked around. ELP's face turned to an angry one.

  
" WHERE IS SHE!!!!!????? I THOUGHT I SAID 13 HUNDRED HOURS ON THE DOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She was mad. Really mad. Out of the blue a girl in green jumped through the door. She had long brown hair left loose. She had pink shoes and was all in green, like the uniform of Sammy. Her  
eyes were big and green, and she was carrying flowers.

  
" I'm sorry I'm late! I just had to help some people and I just had to pick these flowers!" She explained, holding the flowers. ELP sighed and   
smacked her own head.

  
" Britt, will you EVER learn??? When I say 13 hundred hours on the dot, I mean it!"

  
" Sorry ELP."

  
" It's okay this time, but you screw up on more time and I'm going to let that little annoying person pick your brain again!!!!"

  
" EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Britt exclaimed and rushed and cowered behind Sammy: She  
sighed and moved aside.

  
" Britt...." Sammy sighed. " You're going to be training the digimon. Now go before ELP gets any madder." Britt saluted Sammy stupidly and ran  
to what she though was the way to the digimon area.

  
" Wrong way Britt. It's to the left." Sammy sighed. Britt ran to the left to the digimon. ELP smacked her head on the wall a few times.

  
" Man, she's stupid. ARGH!!!!!" She exclaimed. Akaimia sighed.

  
" Okay, which two of you have the crests of Courage, Friendship, Reliability and Knowledge?" She asked. Cody and Davis stepped up to her.  
They nodded and walked off with her to their area. Sammy sighed.

  
" Okay, I'm looking for Light and Hope?" T.K and Kari stepped up to her. Sammy smiled at them. They were holding hands. " Oh, great, I got a   
couple. Oh well....Let's go." They led her to their area. ELP looked at the last two. Ken was standing tall, his arm around Miyako's waist. She was standing, but was slightly shorter then him. Her glasses were gone, replaced by contacts. Ken was grinning and confident, and Miyako was content. ELP grinned.

  
" So, what's your names?" ELP asked while walking forward. When she reached the spot in front of them, they figured she was at least 5'4.

  
" My name is Ken Ichijouji, and this is Miyako Inoue." Ken said. ELP nodded. She noticed Ken's hands. They were very wide and slim, probable the ring  
size of about 10. The wrists were lean and strong, probable 1 inch and a half wide. She smirked.

  
"Well, Ken, I think you are going to get a new friend, or at least a new form of transportation. Both of you come with me." She beckoned them to follow her, which they did. She led them out side. She took out a small whistle and gave it to Ken. It was made of red cedar and looked old, but not used.

  
" Blow in it. See what comes." ELP was grinning happily at the way Ken was checking it out. Ken sighed and took a deep breath, then blew into the whistle. It made a beautiful sound of peace. Miyako liked the sound of Ken and the whistle. When he could no longer blow air, he stopped and the land fell into silence again. Then the silence was broken by a monstrous cry. Out of the sky, a large creature flew over them. It circled twice and landed in front of them. Ken felt really stupid. The creature in front of him had a dark face, long and reptile like. It had a golden bull's nose ring in it's massive nostrils. It had a long white strip along it's face, and another above it. It's body was long and slender, like a snakes body. It had numerous spikes lining it's body. It's hands were like a komodo dragons, yet more deadly looking. It's shoulders were high and mighty, and it's long, spiked, snake-like tail held it up of the ground. It had huge, long and strong looking Dragon wings on its long back. It was a mystical light blue and white color. It's eyes glowed yellow. It was a Dragon. 

It roared again, making Ken reactively rush in front of Miyako defensively. The Dragon went down on the ground and bowed it's head at Ken. ELP laughed.

  
" I see you don't know the legend. The one who blows the whistle is forever the Dragons master or owner. If the whistle is on a chain around your neck, then you are bonded to the Dragon. You share emotions with it. No need to worry." ELP laughed. " Tomorrow I'll teach you how to ride a Dragon." Ken nodded, still in front of Miyako.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
_**ELP: You like? You hate? Are you surprised? Review and TELL ME!!!! ** _


	17. End part One

_**ELP: I'm back and in action!!!!  
Sammy: And you just ate 1 pound of sugar.  
ELP: Yeah, so? You ate 2 pounds once.  
Sammy: And I'm proud of it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ELP: Thank you to all my faithful reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own digimon!!!!!But I do own ELP, Britt, Sammy, and Akaimia.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken groaned and slowly awoke. His head hurt, the killer headache would just not go away. He took the black case from under the bed.   
Miyako was happily sleeping. He used the injection on himself, holding down the urge to yell or scream. The affect wore off and he placed   
the injection needle in the case and shoved it back under the bed.

He had been using it secretly to make sure he wouldn't kill anything. He slowly crawled back into bed beside the sleeping Miyako. The day had gone by very fast. First he woke up and was told to meet the masters at the main hall with Miyako and the others. He ended up having to save T.K from losing all of his teeth.

When Davis saw T.K and Kari were together, that ticked him off, and when he saw T.K with no shirt on, he blew up in anger. Ken had to restrain Davis with a full nelson lock, which ended up becoming a full nelson slam. Then Davis had gone after him. Luckily the doors swung open and the trainers stepped in. He really didn't feel like hurting Davis more then he had. 

Then he had a sparring match with Miyako. It ended in a tie, and they now had huge bruises on their hands. Then they had met their new trainers. It was just plain ironic that his and Miyako's trainer was a street thug looking Goth who just plain looked strong. He found out right then that she was actually 6'4, 150 pounds, and was called ELP or Shadow Queen. Some also call her the tank. She had led them out into a field and made Ken blow a weird whistle. And when he did, a Dragon flew up to them and bowed it's massive head to him. He didn't like the fact that something was bowing to him. Then he learned it was his, and the time was actually 11 at night.

Miyako groaned beside him. Ken immediately closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Miyako rolled over, and her arm slung across his chest. He didn't move. She groaned again and rolled the other way, too long in fact, right off the bed. She landed and with a yelp, too. Ken immediately jumped up and looked over. She was on the ground, sitting up, rubbing the back off her head.

  
"Oww....That hurt bad. Oh, Ken, I'm sorry! I woke you up, didn't I?" She asked as she saw him get off the bed and walk around to her. He  
laughed and helped her up.

  
" No, that's alright. I was up already. But why were you rolling around like that?" He asked politely. She laughed.

  
" I had a bad dream. That we lost to Milleniummon. It was torture. What if we do lose?" She asked frantically. Ken sighed.

  
" Don't worry about that. You know why? Because we won't and can't lose. It's impossible. We will win."

  
" Thank you." She thanked. He nodded. They were interrupted by a scream.

  
" EVERYONE UP!!!!!!!! MILLENIUMMON IS HERE!!! WAKE UP !!!" ELP yelled through the halls. They leapt out of bed, still in their night clothing. They raced outside into the night, to see Milleniummon staring them in the face.  
+-+-+_** Hello, Warriors**_+-+-+ he chimed.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_**ELP: This is the last part. I'm working on a part two, but I've got writers block. Sorry.  
Sammy: There will be a part two!!! R&R! **_


End file.
